Eat My Dust!
Eat My Dust is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Summary Wario and Waluigi encounter a mysterious creature called a Dust Cannibal. Script Scene 1 One fine morning, Wario wakes up and gets out of bed, wearing a yellow nightcap and matching pajamas. Then, he sees Waluigi in the living room, cowering in fear at the sight of something very dusty. WARIO: What is that? WALUIGI: a dust cannibal. IT EATS DUST! WARIO: You don't have to scream. So what does it do? WALUIGI: It eats dust. WARIO: Eh? WALUIGI: I said... The Dust Cannibal interrupts with unintelligible mumbling. It begins to shuffle around and consume all the dust in the living room. WARIO: Hey, this thing is cleaning our room! Let's keep it! WALUGI: Umm...I dunno. We'll see. Scene 2 The Dust Cannibal has consumed all the dust in the living room. WARIO: Good work, Dust Cannibal! Now, go clean the rest of our house while I eat breakfast. DUST CANNIBAL (Muffled): Stop calling me that! WALUIGI: What? DUST CANNIBAL (Still muffled): Quit it at once, you ruffians! Is this how you thank a hard worker like me? WARIO: What is he saying? I don't understand. WALUIGI: I think he's angry because we called him a hard worker...or something. WARIO: Well, SORRY, you lazy bum! Get to work! Before the Dust Cannibal can respond, Wario literally shoves it out of the living room and makes himself some Toast in the kitchen. Meanwhile, the slightly miffed Dust Cannibal has begun to absorb all the dust in the hallway, descending downstairs after leaving all the surfaces in the house sparkling with cleanliness. WALUIGI: Wario, are you sure this is a good idea? WARIO: Why? What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, a terrific clatter is heard from the bottom floor. A vacuum cleaner revs up as loud yelling and cursing is heard as well. WALUIGI: That. I'll go see what happened. WARIO: Me, too! I'm curious! Scene 3 Wario and Waluigi have gone downstairs, only to see an old man with a vacuum cleaner sucking him up. WALUIGI: Ack! Where did this guy come from? WARIO: 'Ey! This is our neighbor, Mr. Jenkins! MR. JENKINS: Darn tootin'! I was only trying to help you, you know. After all, aren't you the ones who called for a maid this morning? WARIO: No... WALUIGI: But...what about the Dust Cannibal? MR. JENKINS: That was me, you whippersnappers! I got dust all over myself while cleaning... WARIO: The garage? WALUIGI: The basement? MR. JENKINS: Your bookshelves. WALUIGI: D'aww! Fine, then. Even though we didn't hire you, we'll pay you for a job well done. WARIO: Pay?! Absolutely not. Money is precious. Why, just yesterday, I found a nickel on the road and jumped over a parked car and two passing motorcycles to get it. MR. JENKINS: Well, gee whiz! I suppose I can just put it on your tab... WARIO: Great! No idea what that means, but as long as the "tab" does not need me to put money in it, it's a deal. Now, get out of our house. Wario throws Mr. Jenkins up to the ceiling, causing him to crash through the roof and sail away into the sky. WARIO: Wait...I just realized something. WALUIGI: What? WARIO: My toast is getting cold! I didn't get that bread for free, you know. I need to eat it, pronto! Fade to black. Moral *Don't mistake people for dust cannibals! Trivia *This episode was re-written due to its (previously) poor quality. Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario